


【PoddKhao】須臾片刻

by milkfoam_peachoolong



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ต้นหนชลธี | Tonhon Chonlatee (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, TCFM賀文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfoam_peachoolong/pseuds/milkfoam_peachoolong
Summary: 海浪在沙灘上留下濕漉的印記，或深或淺。那是交錯過後，必然留下的痕跡。情愛的表白若然過分直白，何不讓它化成海螺裡空靈的回音，在每每靠近耳朵的時候，於耳際交匯處無限播放超乎言語之外的感觸，讓情感綿延地流淌在心上。
Relationships: Khaotung Thanawat Rattanakitpaisan/Podd Suphakorn Sriphothong
Kudos: 1





	【PoddKhao】須臾片刻

「Pa，遠一點。」Khaotung皺著眉，一手拿著相機，一手驅趕著Podd離開自己的身邊。Podd自是不太甘願離開可人的他，也只好噘噘嘴，勉為其難退後了一步。

「不行。」Khaotung又揮揮手，示意Podd往後。

「為什麼啊。」Podd伸長手臂，在半空中試圖抓緊Khaotung的手。

Khaotung靈巧一避，不徐不疾再解釋道：「Pa，站得太近會失焦的。」

Khaotung透過相機上的小窗，眺望Podd遠離自己的身影。玻璃上的框線彷彿圖解著Podd高挑的身材，精心計算著他身上每個讓人動心的理由。一縱、一橫，繪出狹小的方框；但界線內卻能恰好安放著世間一切美好。是天造地設的唯美。

Khaotung的瞳孔對準Podd的臉，卻發現只有下頷儼如海岸線的光景，才是最適合珍藏於底片上的須臾片刻。Khaotung往Podd的身側挪了一步，正欲按下快門之際，Podd狐疑地轉身，銳利的線條被轉移到鏡頭無法捕捉的隱秘處；取而代之被定格的光影，是Podd略帶古怪滑稽的正臉。

閃光燈的突如其來和畫面中的不諧和，讓Khaotung突兀地發出短短的低嘆。

「抱歉啊，浪費了你的底片。」Podd走到Khaotung身邊，稀疏平常地撫摸著對方瘦小的膀臂，兩根英氣的眉毛低垂，傾出了歉意。

「不會浪費啦。」Khaotung笑起來眼睛的弧度，總是讓Podd一時忘卻了詞彙的排列組合。

「你列印出來，一定會覺得我的表情很奇怪吧。」Podd苦笑，似乎耿耿於懷自己的魯莽。

「不是列印，是沖曬。」Khaotung糾正，讓Podd的言語重拾了秩序，「但這就是玩底片相機的樂趣啊，期待成品誕生也是一個很好玩的過程。」

Podd自問不像Khaotung，對拍照深有心得；儘管有嘗試理解對方的喜好，但不在行就是不在行，而Khaotung也不介意，頂多就是讓Podd安靜地當他鏡頭下的模特兒。Podd不理解等待未知的樂趣，反過來從已知明瞭的他身上，求取假日海邊平淡的愉悅。

Podd從靈魂窗口的交接處，靜靜凝視框在皮肉下靈動精巧的眼目，猶如童年記憶裡面被無邪與春陽照射著的小乒乓球：小巧，卻蘊藏了春日裡面穹蒼下暖和的美好，濃縮為一個眼神，安靜地從眼眸，將暖流注入自己體內。

在目光接通的瞬間，他們繪製著天荒地老的藍圖，卻無從得知中間情思的往來的過程，會醞釀出怎樣的傑作。

以心傳心的過程，伴隨著的更多會是直覺本能驅使的頓悟。於是Podd親吻上那隻包容著宇宙間一切熾熱生機的眼睛，讓嘴唇謙卑地求取著那份力量，被啟蒙學會欣賞一花一世界的美好。他們靜聽海濤拍岸的聲音，彷彿一漲，訴說他們初見互有好感的曖昧；一退，回顧試鏡過後強烈的心願；又漲，憶起對方如何陪著自己踏上無法想像的征旅；又退，重溫二人之間歷久不衰的心動。

「Pa？」Khaotung的訝異顯然易見。

Podd嗅探Khaotung髮旋之間獨有的氣味，用感官回味著語言的世界如何被解構的過程。Podd凝視著Khaotung、搖搖頭、牽起了他空出來的手，繼續於海濱漫步。

海浪在沙灘上留下濕漉的印記，或深或淺。那是交錯過後，必然留下的痕跡。情愛的表白若然過分直白，何不讓它化成海螺裡空靈的回音，在每每靠近耳朵的時候，於耳際交匯處無限播放超乎言語之外的感觸，讓情感綿延地流淌在心上。

**Author's Note:**

> They're just more than real.


End file.
